memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed non-humanoids (22nd century)
These are unidentified non-humanoid species observed in the 22nd century. Akaali creatures A number of creatures, both stuffed and represented by statues, were on display in a curio shop on the Akaali homeworld ran by the shopkeeper Garos. Some were placed on the wall and others under a bell jar. ( ) |According to the props requirement section of the call sheet, the gargolye-like statue was simply described as a "broken antique figurine".}} File:Akaali gargoyle.jpg|Gargoyle-like creature File:Akaali horned creature.jpg|Animal with ram-like horn File:Akaali long animal.jpg|Statue of long-bodied animal File:Akaali birds 1.jpg|Stuffed birds File:Akaali birds 2.jpg|Another stuffed bird Archer IV wildlife The planet Archer IV contained several unnamed species, including numerous fish, nocturnal marsupials, fireflies, and a type of arachnid. ( ) File:Archer IV fish.jpg|Fish File:Archer IV scorpion.jpg|An arachnid Klingon food animal The skull of an unknown animal was found in the kitchen of the . ( ) Mirror universe animal In the mirror universe, experimented on a '''mammalian-looking animal'.'' ( ) P'Jem horses The reliquary of The monastery at P'Jem included at least two statues of horse-like creatures. Another bust was present outside of the monastery. ( ) File:Horse statue at P'Jem 1.jpg|A smaller creature File:Horse statue at P'Jem 2.jpg|A taller creature File:Horse statue at P'Jem 3.jpg|A bust outside Skagaran colony creatures A Human saloon on an unnamed Skagaran colony featured numerous animal skulls and other hunting trophies. ( ) File:North star buffalo.jpg|Buffalo-like mounted head File:North star curly horn creature.jpg|Skull of a creature with a single, curled horn File:North star large antlers.jpg|Large antlers File:North star small antlers.jpg|Smaller antlers File:North star other antlers.jpg|Yet more antlers File:North star nose horn creature.jpg|Skull of a creature with a horn on its nose File:North star curly wide horns.jpg|Long horns Symbiotic lifeform This sentient lifeform covered a wide surface area on its home planet. Smaller parts of the creature, identified as appendages, were able to survive independently from its main body while keeping at least some of its knowledge and intelligence. The lifeform was able to communicate verbally on a mathematical basis. ( ) Background information and 1st Assistant Director Jerry Fleck in deep thought, backdropped by the practical version of the symbiotic lifeform]] In the final draft script of "Vox Sola", the symbiotic lifeform in that episode was initially described as "a fibrous, web-like organism" that "propels itself ... with dozens of tendrils." From then on, the creature was most commonly referred to simply as "the organism" and it was scripted to undergo three different stages of growth in the course of the episode. Actualizing the symbiotic lifeform in "Vox Sola" turned out to be a difficult challenge. The episode's director, Roxann Dawson, later recounted, "You go, 'How do we do something like this?' To have to create that was an extraordinary job, and it required all of the departments coming together to work." ( ) This symbiotic lifeform was built as a CGI model by John Teska at Foundation Imaging. Effects supervisor Elizabeth Castro recalled, "They did it practically on the set, and they also wanted it to have these CG tendrils reach out and pull people up and out of the frame; they wanted to see the tendrils flicking around. To enhance it they had a lot of goo, which they painted all over the practical model right before they would roll so that you would see bits dripping on the actors. That helped us to match the CG." ( ) The sounds of this symbiotic lifeform vocalizing had to be hurriedly created by sound editor James Wolvington, who explained, "Because the creature was all digitally animated, it meant that – relative to my deadline in the production process – I learned what this creature actually looked like very late. So in desperation – I have this bathroom adjacent to my sound studio and a shower stall – I wet my fingers and I kind of squeaked the glass and recorded that, and digitally manipulated that into some alien dialogue." ( ) In the review reference book Beyond the Final Frontier (p. 368), Mark Jones and Lance Parkin critiqued about "Vox Sola"'s symbiotic lifeform, "The alien looks a bit silly." Spiked pig-like animal In December 2154, Harrad-Sar served a member of this species aboard his ship. ( ) Thera flyers A holographic recreation of Thera included a few large, flying creatures. ( ) See also * Unnamed ornithoids Unnamed non-humanoids (22nd century) Non-humanoids (22nd century) Category:Animals